


Just Peachy

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Erestor likes peaches, Glorfindel likes Erestor, and there is no point really, that's all there is to this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of the pieces in the grouping of 'Meanwhile, In Rivendell' fics, inspired by the beautiful artwork by SayAye.

Glorfindel crept up behind Erestor as silently as he could, but he feared that his smile was heard as he came within inches of his lover. "Did you enjoy your walk?" inquired Erestor, dipping his quill into a vial of deep blue ink.

Stepping directly behind the dark beauty, Glorfindel answered by bending slightly and placing a kiss behind Erestor's ear. The two had been nearly inseparable since the departure of the rest of the elves from Imladris, though Erestor continued to toil with what Glorfindel considered menial tasks and Glorfindel would use this time to walk the grounds or busy himself in the stables with the few horses that remained.

Today Glorfindel had been pleasantly surprised to find a rare, ripe treat in the orchards, and he now lifted the strap of the satchel he had been carrying with him from his shoulder. As he placed the bag onto the desk, carefully minding the papers and books spread out atop it, a few of the fuzzy yellowy-orange fruits rolled wobbly out, like spiraling sunsets, and came to rest against a wooden box. "Look what came into season." Glorfindel picked up the nearest of the fruits, flicking his wrist so it spun up in the air before he caught it again. His opposite arm was winding around Erestor's waist and he delighted in the fact that it was so warm that the advisor had left his robes and shirt open - it made things so much easier for the golden-haired elf.

Giving a little contented hum as the back of his neck was affectionately nuzzled, Erestor gasped shortly afterwards as he felt something dribble across his shoulder and begin to slide down his chest. "Ooops, clumsy me," murmured Glorfindel, who had bitten into the ripe peach just above Erestor's left shoulder. He gently dropped the fruit onto the desk and set to cleaning the mess he had made, licking the sweet droplets from the pale skin and delighting in the flush that was coloring his lover's cheeks.

"I can see why you enjoy these so, especially when they are freshly picked," purred Glorfindel, flicking his tongue across still sticky skin. "And your blush is the sweetest peachy color - you know I woll not ever be able to eat another without thinking of you."

Having no immediate answer to this, Erestor relaxed. Glorfindel, smiling to himself, abruptly stopped. He was fairly certain he had sufficiently aroused Erestor to make him put aside whatever he had been hunched over the desk about. Glorfindel scooped the runaway peaches into the bag, leaving the one he had bitten into on the desk, and retreated from the room.

Narrowing his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, Erestor looked briefly back to his work. "I might as well pack it all up and take it to the West if I want any of it to get done," he said to himself, but there was a smile on his face as he shrugged off his robe onto the chair, picked up the peach, and left the room to find Glorfindel.


End file.
